One Brother One Lover
by KimMcCloud
Summary: This is for Sasameyuki! Since I know she loves Dark Magician Girl is her favorite Duel Monster. I'm sorry that this isn't a DMDMG pairing. Just a brother and sister thingie.
1. Default Chapter

Speed Demon: Hi, hope you enjoy this story!  
  
It's about Dark Magician Girl not giving up on true love and her older brother the Dark Magician training her in magic lessons.  
  
Speed Demon: Oh and her pets are a Kuriboh and a Scapegoat. ^^  
  
Hope you enjoy my gift to you, sorry if I made DMG act like a bitch in my other stories, but don't worry, there'll be parts where she changes, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
One Beautiful Morning  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
~DMG's POV~  
  
I woke up and yawned. I looked out of my window, what a beautiful morning. I could see the sun rising on the horizon, and up in the sky I could see winged-beast monsters and dragons flying up so high and everywhere.  
  
I got up and began to fix my pink and sky blue colored bed. After fixing it, I patted playfully with my palms.  
  
I feel so happy today, my brother, the Dark Magician is getting married to the Magician of Faith. I always have fun chatting with my brother's girlfriend. We talk about this and that and other things.  
  
"DMG! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
My brother is calling me. He's the only family I have and takes really good care of me. He also trains me to become an expert magician like him when I get older.  
  
I head downstairs in my pink with white clouds PJ with my two favorite pets kuriboh and Scapegoat.  
  
When I entered the kitchen, I found my brother already sitting at the table reading a newspaper in one hand and holding a mug of coffee in the other. My brother is about 24-years-old, he's eight years older than me.  
  
As I sat down in the chair, I placed my two pets down on the floor and began to help myself with whatever's on the table. I inhaled the smell of breakfast. Oh how I love the smell of eggs, bacon, hash brown, pancakes, biscuits, and hot chocolate in the morning.  
  
I began to stuff my mouth with the scrambled eggs and bacon.  
  
"How did you sleep last night DMG?" My brother asked, not looking away from his paper.  
  
My voice sounded muffled because of my chewing on the eggs. "Phreffy goof."  
  
My brother chuckled, "DMG, please talk without your mouth full."  
  
I swallowed, "I slept pretty well."  
  
He smiled, "Okay, today's agenda, you don't have training today, so it's a free day for you. As for me, I have preparations for my wedding to deal with."  
  
My smile grew wider, what a happy day! I'll have a great day with all my friends.  
  
I love my life. Everything is the way I want my life to be. I picked up my pets and headed back to my room to dress in my regular clothing.  
  
Watch out everyone! Dark Magician Girl is ready to have fun!  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Chapter two will be posted if I get my rough draft finished.  
  
Speed Demon: Hey, she also made you a picture of Dark Magician Girl. She'll post it up on Deviant art when she can find one of her friends who have a scanner that works. If you wanna see any of her art, click the link on her bio on ff.net.  
  
Laters! ^^  
  
P.S. Please don't let anyone flame this story. *Winks* 


	2. Ways to GET a GUY

Speed Demon: Hi! We're back!  
  
Oh, just so you know, we have one or character of ours here. Her name is Princess Knight or Knight Princess. And the other, we might put Shadow Wizard or Dark Vampire. Your choice? Who do you want? E-mail me and I can describe them for you.  
  
ATK: 1750 DEF: 1950  
  
[Warrior/Effect]  
  
Increase the ATK of this monster by 500 for every destroyed warrior in the graveyard in each player's side and on the field.  
  
Speed Demon: Let's say she and DMG are very GOOD friends along with others.  
  
I have her picture but I need to re-scan it. You could still see it though.  
  
Disclaimer: Does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any characters except Princess Knight, Shadow Wizard or Dark Vampire.  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter. *Smiles happily*  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Ways to GET a GUY  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
~ ~ ~DMG's POV~ ~ ~  
  
I just finished dressing and headed outside with my two pets following me. They seem to be in a happy mood too by the looks on their face.  
  
Wow, I've never been so energized in my life! It's as if something exciting is going to happen. My brother's getting married to a girl who is so nice, I'm going to find my friends and have a great time with them, my two pets are happy and I'm feeling SO alive!  
  
Just then I heard some familiar voices calling my name. I looked over at the direction they were coming from.  
  
I smiled, they were my friends. I quickly ran over to them with a big smile on my face.  
  
My friends were a fairy with red hair, with angle wings in a nurse like outfit, a warrior with golden blond hair pretty similar to mine except well kept, blue armor, black skirt and seductive purple eyes, a thunder-type with short red hair and a tiger stripped sleeve-less outfit, and last but not least a warrior type with maroon colored hair in two buns and is in a pink karate outfit.  
  
They are my best friends, Lily Injection Angel[1], Princess Knight of Knight Princess, Voltage Girl[2], and Kung Fu Nyan[3]. Friends of different type.  
  
"Good morning guys!" I greeted happily as I walked up to them. They all gave me the typical girl things, doing high fives and weird hand greetings. My Scapegoat and Kuriboh quickly jumped into Princess's arms.  
  
"And I suppose you two are happy to see me huh?" she smiled. Princess and I are best friends. In my opinion, she's very beautiful. My brother keeps saying we're like sisters. Lily is so helpful every time we need anything from her she always there for us. Voltra loves to play her drums when we want to hear any music. And Nyan, she loves to practice Kung Fu and yet she's sweet like all of us.  
  
We all started walking down going somewhere where the five of us can talk to each other.  
  
~ ~ ~Later~ ~ ~  
  
Finally we found a nice clean grassy hill to sit on with a nice view of the ocean.  
  
Voltra stretched her arms out and exhaled the fresh air deeply. "Oh I just love feeling this type of a breeze, don't you?" Everyone nodded.  
  
I sat next to Princess, who was gently petting my Kuriboh. I started to play around with her hair by just simply brushing it. "Princess, I love you hair it's so soft."  
  
She looked at me and smiled, "Thanks, your hair's cool too."  
  
We soon started to gather in a circle and started to talk about things that girls talk about, mainly guys.  
  
"You know, I would always think about going out with Musician King or Heavy Metal King." Voltra said while giggling.  
  
I laughed, "Yeah you like guys who are interested in things that you yourself like huh?"  
  
Princess looked at Nyan, "How about you, do you have anyone you wouldn't let go of?"  
  
Nyan replied, "Well let's see, I seem to like a lot of guys, there's Strike Ninja, Master Kyunji[4], oh there are so much I can't name them all."  
  
Lily was the next to speak, "As for me I think Giltia the D. Knight is kinda cute." Voltra gave her a playful nudge and giggled.  
  
I looked at Princess, "So, how are things going with your guy? Is he finally excepting for who you are?"  
  
Princess smiled and nodded. Over the last few years, many of the warriors seem to always not welcome her as their kind. They think she doesn't act the way a female warrior should. Which is, eat properly, read all day, have table manners, never speak without permission, never play around, and act like a young woman should. I would always help her, there were times she would come and see me and she'd be crying, I would always think of ways to cheer her up.  
  
Princess began to speak out, "Deuchar says he does love me and always will, it was wrong to misjudge me. There were only a few warriors that saw me for who I am."  
  
I began speaking, "Let's see, there was Gaia the Fierce Knight, Celtic Guardian, Strike Ninja, your mom and dad, who are the King's Knight[5] and Queen's Knight[6], and that's all I guess."  
  
Lily then started to speak out, "But remember that there were others who simply liked you, there was Black Luster Soldier, Jack's Knight[7] and the Legendary Dragon/Knight Critias[8]."  
  
I sighed, hearing all this conversation began to make me wonder, will I ever have someone to love in my life? All my friends have some one but not me. I rested me head on my knees and sighed again. Princess looked at me. "Hey what's wrong DMG?"  
  
"I'm just thinking, is there anyone out there for me? You all seem to have some one or like some one, but me, I don't have some one or anyone that seems to be in my interest."  
  
Everyone smiled at me, and Princess spoke again, "Don't worry, I'm sure there's a good looking guy here for you."  
  
I sat my head up, "How do you get a guy to like or love you?"  
  
They all placed a finger on their chins, "Let's see. . ."  
  
Lily said, "Be a fine woman."  
  
Voltra said, "Polish your skills"  
  
I looked confused, "Polish what?"  
  
"Like, knowing all the hot spots."  
  
Nyan said, "Don't be boring."  
  
And Princess said, "Or find a hobby together."  
  
I looked at the grass, "Oh." Does it have to be so by the book? Isn't here a guy out there who would fall in love with me now? My brother has someone, my friends have someone, and my other relatives have someone to hold in their arms and tell them that they love them and would never love anyone else.  
  
Lily sat next to me, "Don't worry, there's someone out there that will be just for you."  
  
I smiled, "Yeah, I know I just can't give up, thanks you guys."  
  
We all did a group hug and laughed together. Then we all stood up and headed for the beach.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
[1]-[3]: I like using their original names.  
  
[4]: This monster is the one that character Vivian played in KC Grand Prix.  
  
[5]-[7]: These are the tri knights Yugi will use them when he duels Kaiba and Marik at Alcatraz tower after they escape Noah's virtual world. I made up that the King and Queen is Princess's parents. Lol.  
  
[8]: Critias is one of the three legendary dragon/knights. The others are Timeaus and Helmos. They appear in the Doom Series. Critias belongs to Kaiba, Timeaus belongs to Yugi and Helmos belongs to Jounochi. Now this was a spoiler huh?  
  
R&R!  
  
Speed Demon: This was pretty long wasn't it? So who should we choose? My good friend Shadow Wizard or Dark Vampire? Your choice.  
  
Ciao! ^^ 


End file.
